Light and Darkness
by SnowLili
Summary: [One-Shot] There was basically nothing similar between them. - StingRo!friendship, hints of StingYu, RoNerva


**Light and Darkness**

* * *

They weren't exactly twins. In fact, they were quite the opposite. There was basically nothing similar between them.

Sting was the light, Rogue was the shadow. Sting was the strength, Rogue was the mind. Sting was loud and cheerful, Rogue was quiet and composed. Sting was insensitive, Rogue was considerate. Sting was honest, Rogue was a tsundere—except when it came to Frosch.

It was these kind of differences that they happened to be in way too many fights for a duo. Sting was too insensitive to even sympathize Yukino when she was exiled. And that one time when Sting literally ate Frosch's flowers which made Frosch cried—Rogue swore he needed to punch that idiot. But no matter how many times they fight, Rogue found himself being drawn back to his partner.

It was ironic how people had always said he was nicer compared to Sting was he was supposed to be the embodiment of dark. But it was probably because he was the darkness, he kept searching for the light. And perhaps because Sting's light was too dimmed in the middle of darkness—Rogue considered the old Sabertooth as darkness itself—so he was consumed by the dark.

Perhaps because shadows wouldn't exist without light. Or maybe the reason wasn't as complicated as the sciences put in. Perhaps it was simply because they were together for way too long already to even think about why.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Sting's eyes were wide when he saw his partner arriving at his pinch at the Obstone Town mission. He was nearly wiped out with the magical barrier, and he was ready to give in to the lacrima that was constantly sucking on his magical power—the precious power he got from Weisslogia. For a second, he scolded himself to even think about giving up on the only connection he had with his foster father.

"Can't you tell?" Rogue tilted his head slightly, still facing the enemy trying to drain the dragon slayer magic. His heart still hurt with Sting's insensitivity. After everything Sabertooth had been through, Sting still had to remain an ass.

Sting chuckled. "You're right. Even if we fought or disbanded, we're still the Twin Dragons. You're the best partner after all."

He saw Sting's lips curved into a relieved smile. And Rogue felt his insides churned. He tried to ignore that Sting was basically saying that Yukino wouldn't be able to replace Rogue in that matter. And he tried to ignore this bright feeling that Sting was actually happy to see him even when they were fighting. Why did he even bother asking Minerva to bring him here? Why did he even bother to care? But Sting was almost like his younger brother. That brat just couldn't do well without him.

This fucked up mission was the proof.

He just couldn't do anything alone. In fact, if Yukino wasn't with him, he might have been wiped out anyway. Rogue silently thanked Yukino for taking care of that idiot. But that didn't mean he had forgiven Sting for what he did to Frosch. They had a score to settle. And so he landed a single hard punch—well, half of his strength but he wouldn't reveal that to Sting anyway. And because Sting should know that he didn't come here because he was worried. Oh no, no, he didn't. Not even a single bit. He was just here for Frosch's revenge.

Sting fell down at the still powerful punch and quickly somersault back up with anger flaring in his eyes. "What the hell, you prick! What was that for?!"

Rogue heaved a dreamy sigh, a smile creeping on his face as he looked away. "I feel so good now. That should do for what you did to Frosch."

"The hell! All that because I ate the flower? I said sorry, didn't I?"

"What are you? A bug?"

"So you didn't come here to help me?"

"Who would even come and help you?" Rogue clicked his tongue. Because Sting really didn't need to know that he begged Minerva to transport him to Obstone immediately once the lady returned from her previous mission. Rogue knew Minerva might be tired. But she was the only one who can take him to Obstone Town in a matter of seconds—or space in that matter. And true to his instinct, that idiot White Dragon Slayer had to mistook some dead town as the Obstone Town. So much for going without him.

"Now that I look closer, you look pretty beat up, Sting. Should I really give you a hand after all?" Rogue tried to be subtle at his concern. He wouldn't want Sting to get the wrong idea.

"I don't need it! Don't underestimate me, you prick! I'm totally fine by myself!" Sting hastily defended himself. There was no way in hell he would show his weakness to this arrogant bastard right now.

Sting didn't expect the proud smirk etched across Rogue's face.

"It'd be troubling me if you aren't," Rogue's confidence didn't go unnoticed either.

* * *

It wasn't exactly a difficult fight. The enemy had only absorbed half of Sting's magic—and he didn't even know how to use White Dragon Slayer magic properly anyway. Sting was way better—even if he was an idiot. In fact, if it wasn't because that idiot, the mission itself wasn't supposed to be difficult anyway. But the contentment after the mission was fulfilling. There were so many unspoken forgiveness during their mission. And Rogue knew they were going to continue this way anyway. As they walked back to the guild, Rogue watched how Sting cheerfully talked to Yukino who loyally listened to her guild master.

"What's wrong?" Minerva asked, glancing slightly towards the Shadow Dragon Slayer.

"They were so bright," Rogue wasn't even sure why he said that. But Sting and Yukino looked just as that. "So cheerful. So positive. Like the Yang element."

"And you were the Yin?" Minerva prodded.

"I am the shadow. I am the darkness between them," Rogue said quietly, eyes still not leaving the two—almost lovebird. Oh, don't give him that look. He _knew_ Sting had a thing with their resident celestial mage. "Perhaps it was the reason why I stay."

"Because you want them to stay as the bright light. So that if you're there, they wouldn't have to do all the dirty work. And you'll do it for them from the shadow, just so you would protect the bright smiles," Minerva guessed.

Rogue finally turned to her, brows raised slightly in surprise.

Minerva gave him a soft smile. "Trust me. You're not alone."

Rogue smiled back. Yeah, perhaps she was right. They were both the shadows of Sabertooth—the darkness. And they would taint their hands to keep the light shining in Sabertooth. Rogue wouldn't want Sting's light to be dimmed ever again. Sting will shine. Because where they were light, there will always be darkness.

Sting was the light, Rogue was the shadow.

There was basically nothing similar between them.

But one thing they damn sure had in common was; they both didn't want to leave each other. No matter how many fights they had, no matter how many differences they had. Never was, never will. Perhaps they will grow stronger. Or even get married and have family. But Rogue knew he would forever remain as the shadow of Sting's light.

Forever.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yes, I'm such a huge fan of the Twin Dragons and I'm so proud of it. LOL. I'm so happy that Mashima made the Fairy Tail Gaiden coz I can finally read more of my favorite dragon slayers. I wish that series would be very very long to satisfy my cravings. Thanks for reading and—if you did—reviews!


End file.
